We've Got Tonight
by 88Ashley88
Summary: A One Shot based on "If We Were Normal" and the aftermath of that "Outfit In A Box"
**So, I was asked to write a One Shot based on the Skinstead episode from Wednesday. So after some thinking, this is what I came up with.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **The first part is moderate "M"**

 **I don't own anything that has to do with Chicago PD**

 **000000000000000000**

Erin grunted as her back slammed into the wall behind her. Jay grabbed her ass and lifted as she pulled up and wrapped her legs around his waist, recapturing his mouth with hers.

"Jay" She moaned and rocked her hips when she felt his erection through his jeans.

"Baby," Jay panted, as he carried her over and eased her onto the bed he had recently acquired in the house he shared with his sister. Erin sat up and pulled her shirt over her head as Jay fumbled with the buckle on her jeans. She nipped his shoulder and reached down to undo his pants, tugging them down over his hips.

"Jay," she said breathily. "Lose the pants." He stood up straight, pulling his shirt over his head as Erin knelt in front of him and pulled his jeans down. He stepped out of the offending garment and gasped as Erin stroked his erection through his boxer shorts. She smiled wickedly at him and eased the shorts over his straining erection. Leaning forward she flicked the tip with her tongue before taking him in her mouth.

"Erin, stop," Jay moaned, uncontrollably. "If you do that it'll be over before it starts," he groaned, stroking her erect nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. He leaned down and helped her to her feet, easing her jeans down over her hips, allowing her to step out of them. He moaned again as he made an observation. "All night you sat there and you weren't wearing underwear?"

"Nope. But wait. I Want you to see that outfit.," she moaned, reaching behind her to remove the last boundary between her skin and Jay's.

"I don't give a damn about that right now" Jay kissed her mouth hungrily before moving down her body to dip his tongue into the small crevice in her clavicle. What began as a sigh at the loss of his mouth on hers soon turned into a moan as his hot mouth found it's mark on her breast. His tongue swirled the rosy flesh of her nipple and he copied the actions on her other breast with his powerful hands. She arched off the bed in an attempt to have her breast deeper in his mouth, and he stilled her movements with a hand on her hip. He moved further down her body, placing gentle kisses on her burning skin before settling between her thighs. She gasped with pleasure as his skilled tongue lapped at the dripping folds of her sex.

"Jay," she called as the first waves of her orgasm overtook her. Erin reached for him and pulled his mouth to hers, tasting herself on his lips. "I want you in me, now, Jay." He kissed her again before adjusting her leg around his waist and positioning his throbbing cock at her entrance. They moaned together as he slid inside her waiting for her body to adjust to the invasion. She bucked her hips impatiently, and his chuckle became a moan as he began to move within her. Her nails raked down his back as his thrusts became less controlled. She wrapped her legs around his back and screamed his name as another orgasm overtook her. Jay lost control as the contractions of her body milked his erection and he erupted within her body, collapsing on her breathlessly.

They lay panting for a moment before Erin brought her hands up to caress Jay's sweat slicked back. "Wow," she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose gently. Jay grunted in approval as he rolled onto his back. She rolled over to him, resting her head over his heart, kissing his skin gently before looking up at his face. "I love you, Jay."

He smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around her body. "I love you too, baby." Basking in each other's love, sleep overtook them both.

 **000000000000000000**

Erin groaned as she opened her eyes to sunlight streaming into her room into Hank's house. She had stopped for Sunday night dinner and had ended up just spending the night instead of heading to her apartment. Erin rolled over onto her back and stretched, yawning loudly. She rose from her bed and adjusted the loose bun, her hair was in before moving to her bedroom door.

"Morning, Erin," a deep male voice greeted.

"Hey Hank," she yawned, greeting her him as she took a seat across from him at the breakfast table. Erin placed her head on her arms and closed her eyes, still tired despite her full night's sleep.

"Breakfast is served," she heard Hank say, and she lifted her head to see him place a plate of eggs on the table in front of her. She looked at the eggs, and bacon, and leaped up from the table as a wave of nausea rolled through her. She ran quickly to the bathroom and retched.

"Erin?" Hank called worriedly. "You okay?"

Erin groaned and stood to brush her teeth. "I'm okay Hank, the flu is going around work, I must have it."

"Why don't you go get back in bed," he answered, as she emerged from the bathroom. "Just take the day off. Burgess can cover for you today"

"Yeah. What day is it?" she asked, grabbing her purse from her doorway.

"Thursday, why?" he asked, as she took a seat at the now clear table with her planner in her hand.

"No what day?" she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. "I want to see if I have anything important in the next few days."

"It's April 14th," he answered. "Anything?"

"April 14th?" she questioned, confused. "It can't be." She sat in a daze for a few moments before she heard Hank speak again.

"What's wrong, Erin?" he asked. "Something to do?"

"No, everything's fine," she lied. "I'm feeling better so I think I'll just go get dressed." She eased herself out of her chair and walked cautiously over to her room, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and walked over to the calendar that hung on the far wall of her room. "Please, let everything be okay," she said to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. She took another breath and opened her eyes focussing on the small square that read the word 'due'. Counting the squares to the 14th she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort as tears filled her eyes.

Ten days.

She was ten days late.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Mouse, what's up with you and Lexi?" Jay asked his friend as they walked down the halls of District 21 towards their lockers.

"Ah Jay," Mouse sighed. "I am in love."

Jay laughed. "Well well. Did you ask her out?"

"Yep," Mouse replied. "We're going to that party down at the pier tomorrow night. Maybe take a moonlight stroll in the sand."

"Sounds nice," Jay chuckled, turning his head towards a diversion down the hall.

"Erin, hey," Mouse smiled as Erin made her way to where her friends stood.

"Hey Mouse," she returned edgily, switching her gaze to Jay. "Jay, can I talk to you for a second?" Jay took her hand in his and kissed her quickly.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart," he grinned sarcastically. "What's up?"

"Alone, Jay," she whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later," Mouse replied, nervously.

"See you later." He cast an awkward look at Erin and Jay and retreated towards his desk

"Erin, what's going on?" Jay asked, worried. He released his grip on her hand and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Please, talk to me." Tears filled Erin's eyes and she quickly turned away from him, hugging herself tightly.

Jay turned her around and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shirt. "Erin, Please," he whispered, in a trembling voice. "You're scaring me. What's wrong?" Her breath hitched as she raised her eyes to his.

"Please don't hate me," she wavered.

"God, Erin," he said, pulling her tighter to him, "I could never in a million years hate you. Please, please, talk to me."

"Jay," she started, quietly. "I'm late."

All the breath left Jay in a rush. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean late late?" She buried her face in his chest and let herself cry.

"Ten days, Jay," she sobbed into his shirt.

He held her tightly to him, stroking her back gently and comforting her the best way he knew how. "Erin, baby, we need to find out for sure." She nodded and her sobs diminished. "Why don't we get the hell out of here," he added, finally noticing the questioning stares of their fellow co-workers.

She pulled away from him and took the hand he offered her, smiling awkwardly.

"It's going to be okay, Erin," he whispered in her ear. "I promise it'll be okay."

 **000000000000000000**

Jay and Erin walked down the quiet streets of Chicago silently, a small paper bag clenched tightly in Erin's pale hand. "Are you sure Will isn't home?" Erin asked quietly, staring out over the harbour that signified they were in front of Jay's house.

"He works on Thursdays," Jay said, his voice dull. "He won't be home until after dinner." They walked up the stairs and Jay fumbled with the front lock.

Finally the door opened with a creak and the couple slowly went in. Erin shrugged off her coat slowly and sat down on the couch, dumping the contents of the bag into her lap. She let out a deep breath as she read the instructions to the pregnancy test.

"Do you want anything?" Jay asked, trying to break the tense silence that surrounded them. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks, Jay. I'm just gonna go do this in the bathroom. I'll be back down when I'm done." He nodded his head silently and watched her leave the room.

Trying to banish the dark thoughts that ran through his mind he turned them to thoughts of the Erin. The day she'd come to save him after he was kidnapped was the greatest day of his life.. He had never felt so strongly about anyone in his life. Sure, he'd loved Allie, but it was nothing like the love he felt for Erin.

She was his saviour. She made him a better person and she loved him unconditionally, something no one else had ever done. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair as he thought about her.

 **000000000000000000**

Erin read the instructions for the millionth time and placed the strip on the counter to wait. She sat gently on the floor and rested her back against the wall. She couldn't control her thoughts, they ran rampant through her head. What would she do if it was positive, if she was pregnant? She shuddered unconsciously at the thought. She wasn't ready for a baby. She wanted to get married, have a career before she had a baby. She wiped away tears she didn't realize were falling as she thought about Jay. God, she loved him.

She had never wanted anybody so much in her entire life and sometimes it was still hard to believe that they were together. She smiled when she thought about him.

Nobody had ever made her feel so special before and her body shook silently when she thought about how grateful she was for him. How much she needed him. Maybe he needed her too?

She wiped her eyes and got to her feet, making her way downstairs. Jay was sitting absolutely still in his chair, a beautiful smile set gently on his face. She moved quietly, trying not to disturb his peaceful thoughts.

"Jay?" she asked softly. He slipped his eyes open and reached for her. Gently she slipped onto his lap, pulling her knees up and resting her head against his heart. He held her tightly and rocked her while she listened to the steady pounding of his heart. He took her hand in his and guided it to her chest, where her heart beat underneath.

"I'm pregnant" Erin whispered.

Jay nodded and brushed the hair out of Erin's face

"Can you feel it, Er?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "We have the same heartbeat. Our hearts are connected, Erin. They will always be connected, no matter what happens."

She sighed softly and waited for him to continue.

"Whatever happens Erin, I will stand by you and I will support you and most of all I will love you. No matter what you decide. We're in this together...Always"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she raised her head to capture his lips with hers in a tender kiss.

"I believe you Jay," she whispered. "Everything's going to be okay." He nodded with a timid smile and kissed her again. Closing her eyes she fell into a gentle sleep, surrounded by the comfort of his love.

"Hank's gonna kill me," she sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"I think if Hank's gonna kill anyone it'll be me, Erin," he slumped back. "I ruined your life."

"Jay," Erin warned.

"Sorry," he held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't want to have an abortion Jay," she whispered. "It's so...I don't even know what it is, I just couldn't do it, Jay." she looked at him for reinforcement.

"I will go along with whatever you decide Erin, and if you don't want to have an abortion than I am behind you, okay."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I should go. I called Hank. He's coming over for dinner"

"Yeah, Hank will be wondering where you are," he pulled himself to his feet. "Come on I'll drive you home."

"I think maybe I'll walk, Jay. Think about things with a clear head. Besides the air will do me some good."

"You sure?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sure baby," she leaned forward to place a kiss on his head. "I love you, so very much."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her back. "Everything's gonna be fine Erin. I promise."

"I believe you," she smiled taking her coat off the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Groaning, she added, "After I talk to Hank."

"Alone?" he questioned.

"Yep, alone. I need you alive right now and seeing Hank or would be a serious health hazard for you." She noticed his face fall and she stroked his cheek lovingly. "This isn't your fault Jay. Really it isn't."

"See you tomorrow, Erin," he sighed, kissing her hand. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know." She sighed softly and walked out the door.

 **000000000000000000**

"Did you tell Hank?" Jay asked awkwardly, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on his shirt.

Erin sighed and slumped tiredly against her locker. "Yeah I told him after dinner last night." She massaged her neck and absently placed a hand on her abdomen, rubbing in gentle circles. Jay took note of this and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, resting his chin on her head.

"I'm really nauseous," she stated, reaching behind to caress his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'll live."

"So how did it go last night?"

"Not very well," she whispered. "I've never seen Hank so mad, Jay. He was really upset. He told me I was irresponsible and then he stormed out of my house. It was just bad." Erin bit back a sob.

"Oh Erin," he whispered, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry you had to do that by yourself. I wish I could have been there for you."

"It's alright," she said, quietly. "There's nothing you could have done to make it easier."

"I still wish I could have been there. You needed me."

Erin smiled and turned in his arms. "I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am very glad that I have you."

"You deserve better than me, Erin," he said sadly, stroking her hair. "You deserve better than this."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Jay. I really don't"

"You wouldn't be pregnant," he said, bitterly.

"No, but I wouldn't be happy either," she smiled lovingly and took his hand. "Now I've heard enough whining for one day. I'm tired, I have been throwing up all morning and we need to talk seriously about how we're going to handle this."

 **000000000000000000**

The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly over the water. A bonfire blazed on the sand and music blared from a nearby stereo system. Peals of laughter from the dozens of people rang through the night. Burgess smiled happily as she watched Atwater dancing alongside his latest crush. He had such a boyish naivety, she couldn't help but feel his joy at the returned affections of the girl he liked.

"What are you smiling about?" Roman asked, picking up on her carefree mood.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Just watching Kevin and Allison. He looks like a kid at Christmas. It's infectious."

Roman laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I hear you. It's nice to see our friends happy."

Burgess took a sip of her drink and gestured with her chin to where a couple walked hand in hand along the pier.

"It would be nicer to see all our friends happy."

"Do you know what's up yet?" Roman asked, taking a drink.

"Nope. Let's go say hi, Roman. Maybe they just need a couple of friends." Roman set his empty cup in a nearby trash can and turned back to Burgess, holding out his hand.

"Shall we." Burgess smiled and they walked arm in arm towards where Erin and Jay strolled.

"Hey you two," Burgess greeted them, genuinely. "You having a good time?"

"Hi guys," Erin answered, smiling tiredly. "It's not bad. Better than doing nothing I guess."

Roman noticed the reserved mood of his friends and took Erin's free hand in his. "How've you been Erin. I haven't seen much of you the past couple of days."

She gave him a tight smile

"I'm okay Roman," she stated. "Some things have been going on and I've just been trying to deal."

Burgess placed her hand supportively on Erin's back and gave Jay a reassuring smile. "Do you want to tell us about it," she asked, carefully, not wanting to seem too pushy.

"We do listen pretty well."

"Hey guys," Atwater called breathlessly as he approached his friends. "What's going on?"

Erin returned to Jay's side and took his hand once again. She brought her gaze to his and searched his eyes for guidance. Sensing her question he nodded his head slightly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Actually, guys, there are a few things that we need to talk to you about." She sighed and began to walk towards an empty picnic table, the others in tow. They sat down rigidly, confused looks blanketing their faces as Erin stood before them, Jay at her side.

"You guys have probably noticed that Jay and I have been kind of weird the past few days." Her friends nodded their assent and Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his eyes falling to the ground, ashamed. "We found something out yesterday," she swallowed.

"Something that we weren't expecting and something that we aren't quite prepared to deal with." She took a deep breath, willing herself to be strong and continued. "I don't know exactly what to say so I'll just spit it out. I'm pregnant."

Burgess, Roman and Atwater sat stunned as Erin revealed the news. "I know it's unexpected, hell I don't even know how it happened, but it is happening and Jay and I thought you deserved to know." A tear dripped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, her gaze never leaving her friends. "I know you guys are probably disappointed in us, we're not exactly thrilled with us, but I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we really, really need you guys right now." Erin couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her throat.

Burgess was the first to respond, rising quickly from her seat to gather her friend in a tight embrace. "Erin, honey, how can you think we'd be disappointed in you?" She rubbed her back tenderly. "We are here for you, and we will stick by you through all of this, I promise."

Atwater looked at Jay as he watched the girls, helplessly. He bit back a wave of anger at the mess his friend had made of Erin's life and stood, placing a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"We're here for you Erin," he stated. Jay met the angry glare of Atwater and looked down at his feet in shame, pushing the sand around with the tip of his shoe.

Roman, still reeling from the news, noticed the exchange between friends and stood to approach Jay, who stood by himself away from the crowd.

"We're here for you Jay," he said gently, placing a hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks Roman."

Roman patted his back reassuringly before moving towards Erin to offer his support.

 **000000000000000000**

"You guys want to go Molly's after work?" Burgess asked.

Erin looked up at Jay, her expression turning awkward.

"Erin and I have a doctor's appointment at 4," he said nonchalantly, brushing a strand of hair from Erin's face.

"Wow," Roman said, uncomfortably. "What do you have to do?"

"Not much really," Erin said, looking over to where Hank sat, still not speaking. "They're going to find out how far along I am and they're going to make sure everything is developing properly." She looked over at Jay and smiled when he squeezed her hand.

"That's great.," Burgess said, not knowing what to say. Looking over at Hank she questioned him, "Hey Sargeant, are you still going to have your famous chilli night, Friday? It's really nice when we all get together outside of work"

Hank glanced around the table and nodded almost imperceptively before he spoke.

"If you guys still want to come. But I don't think there's much worth celebrating these days."

Erin watched Hank avert her gaze and she sighed.

Reaching under the table she picked up her purse and stood up. She leaned over and kissed the top of Jay's head before stepping out from the table. "See you after work, Jay. You guys have fun tonight."

Burgess looked up at her friend, confused. "You're not coming, Erin. You can reason with him about the chili night"

Erin's voice became smaller. "It's alright Burgess." Looking over at Hank she added, "I don't really think we'd be welcome." With that she turned and walked out of the room.

Jay pushed his chair out and glared at Hank.

"That was great, Voight. Just wonderful." He stood and made his way out of the room. Hank jumped up angrily and followed Jay towards the front doors of the district.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Jay?" Hank yelled at the retreating figure in front of him. Jay spun around quickly and moved back towards Hank.

"It means you need to stop being such a sanctimonious prick and be a friend to her," Jay shouted, gesturing angrily towards the open doors of the district. "She doesn't need you to judge her she just needs you to be there for her."

"When the hell did you become such an expert on what Erin needs, huh Jay?" Hank shouted back, moving closer to him. "You really think she needed to get knocked up? You think she needs this? She had so much in store for her Jay. You know what she's been through and I trusted you." Jay's face fell as though he'd been slapped.

"Don't you think I know that, Hank?" he said softly. "Don't you think I hate myself for doing this to her. I love her Hank," he stated, angry tears welling in his eyes. "She has so much to offer the world and I will never forgive myself for taking that away from her."

Hank saw the look of self hatred in Jay's eyes and the anger he felt turned into shame.

Stepping closer to Jay he placed a hand on Jay's shoulder and looked into his teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Jay, I guess I'm just a little overprotective of her. I know you'd never do anything to hurt her. It's not your fault, Jay." Hank said "It was bound to happen. But I hope you know that if you do anything less than honorable. I'll kill you"

 **000000000000000000**

 **8 Months Later**

"Push Erin!" Jay said to Erin in the delivery room. Erin and Jay had been watching TV on the couch when she went into labor. Jay had called Hank, who by now, had come around to the idea of Jay and Erin and the baby and he'd also called the rest of their friends and family.

"I can't anymore!" Erin yelled. She had been in labor for twenty five hours, and a half hour ago the doctors told her she was fully dilated and ready to push.

"Come on, Erin," Dr. Robbins said. "Another push and the head should be out."

"See, you're almost done," Jay whispered in her ear. She took his hand and started pushing again.

"The head is out!" Dr. Robbins yelled as Erin took a rest.

"Jay, I don't think I can push anymore," Erin said through sweat and tears.

"Yes you can," he said stroking her hair. "You are the strongest person I know. You can do this."

"It's time again, Erin," Dr. Robbins said to her. With one final push, the baby was out.

"It's a girl!"

Dr. Robbins cleaned her off, put her in a blanket, and handed her to Erin.

"Wow," Erin said as she held her baby. "She's so perfect." Erin looked up at Jay and smiled; he smiled back. Erin handed him the baby.

"Hi, Charlotte," he whispered to the little baby girl. Dr. Robbins took her to be weighed, and have her footprints done. When the doctor came back with Charlotte, Erin was sleeping. She handed the baby to Jay, and he walked out into the waiting room.

"Hey everybody," he said rounding the corner. Everyone stood up, and just as they did, Burgess and Roman ran down the hall.

"We made it!" Burgess yelled to Roman as they ran down the hall. Jay waited for them to reach the group, and then he showed everyone the baby.

"This is Charlotte Grace Halstead," he said to everyone, pulling her blanket down a little.

"Jay, she's beautiful," Burgess whispered. Roman nodded his head in agreement.

"She really is precious," Hank said, stepping forward to get a closer look. The baby had blue eyes and dark brown hair. Everyone gave Jay their congratulations, and then he went back into the room to see Erin. She had woken up, and he handed her the baby.

"This is unreal," Erin whispered. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Jay said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Hey Erin," Jay grinned happily.

"Yeah?" she sighed, resting her head on her arm.

"It's Christmas." Jay said looking up at the clock on the wall.

Erin smiled and pulled Jay in for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

 **~*The End*~**


End file.
